Gelato
by Delic Zwart
Summary: "¿Te parece si vamos a tomar un Gelato?" [Gelato - Variación Italiana del helado]


**Notas de Autor:**  
Bueno, después de mi muerte y resurección al tercer día (?) e venido a traerles Spamano  
Es mi primer Spamano y si mi cerebro no dio para más que para un miserable drable con tanta historia como un shojo de comedia romance escolar (No se ofendan xD no me gustan los romances escolares :v en el anime xD ) So~ es solo algo medio raro divertido y romántico (Por que yo veo así esta pareja :v) así que espero les guste ~

_"Delic que te paso? Antes eras chevere y escribías historias rompe kokoros y llenas de drama "_

Si lo se :c ...¡no se preocupen! ya tengo la idea de que cosa dramática puedo hacer como mi amado español y su lindo Tsudere!  
Sin más les dejo el Drable °3°  
[No advertencias, no nada, lean con calma~ ]  
Saludos~

* * *

**_GELATO_**

Era una preciosa tarde en Roma (Si te lo preguntas, estoy hablando de la ciudad Italiana. Solo para aclarar) Tonos danzantes de anaranjado y dorado pintaban el cielo y un alegre muchacho de piel morena y vibrantes ojos esmeralda trataba de tomar una decisión difícil.

\- hummm. ¿De fresa y crema? ¡No! Mejor de café y pastel de chocolate ... O de coco.. ¡Wa! Es imposible. ¿Roma de que sabor escojo? - La joven que atendía la heladería no podía decidirse si aquel español era adorable o simplemente un indeciso y enfadoso.

\- ¿¡Como voy a saberlo!? -

\- Vale. ¿Me puedes dar a probar el de pay de zarzamora? -

\- ¡Te vas a comer todo a base de pruebas! ¡Pide lo que sea! Solo compra el que mas te guste - le regaño el Italiano mayor mientras se hecha a una cucharada de Gelato a la boca.

\- Tienes razón. Dame de Fresa con crema y chocolate. - El español sonrió y la joven tras el mostrador atendió su pedido.

Ambos chicos fueron a sentarse en una mesa con una linda sombrilla roja. Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio mientras comían, aun que la calma no duro mucho.

\- Sabes que Roma, después de todo si quería de Café con pastel de chocolate. Déjame probar del tuyo- Antonio se estiro para tomar una cucharada del helado de Romano

\- ¡No! Tu tienes el tuyo. - el castaño alejo su recipiente mientras hacia una mueca.

\- Malo. - España hizo un puchero y regreso a su asiento - Toma, prueba del mio - lleno la mitad de su cuchara de aquel postre helado sabor fresa y se la extendió al Italiano, quien sin dudarlo abrió la boca y se degusto todo el contenido.

\- Ahora dame del tuy-

-No-

\- ¡¿Ehhh?! ¡Roma que cruel! -

Esa era la ley de España, dar y recibir. Pero al parecer esa lógica no aplicaba en Romano, con ese chico era mucho dar de tu parte y poco se recibía. Toño soltó un largo suspiro, no había remedio,de todas maneras ya estaba acostumbrado a la personalidad caprichosa y egoísta de Lovino.

Romano se quedo mirando al español, tomo de su helado y le extendió la cuchara a España - ¿Quieres esto? -

\- ahh - Antonio abrió la boca y se acerco a la cucharilla de plástico color verde pistache

\- Pues es mio - Solo unos milímetros antes de que España se llevara el Gelato a la boca, Lovino retiro la cucharilla y se la hecho a la boca.

Ya estuvo bueno de colmarle la paciencia al jefe.

Mientras Romano se admiraba de su estupenda broma hacia el español, este no dudo y se lanzo tras el postre, siguiéndole hasta los labios del Italiano, quien no tuvo ni momento para apartarse y en un Triz Traz Antonio se adueñaba de su boca en un dulce beso con sabor a Café y Pastel de chocolate.

\- Como esperaba esta delicioso~ - canturreo España con una enorme sonrisa al finalizar el beso, mientras se lambía los labios degustando las ultimas pizcas de Gelato y saliva.

Romano le miro con una mezcla de enfado y vergüenza, pero mas que nada vergüenza. Que se fueran al infierno ese español y sus desgraciados besos que aceleraban su ritmo cardíaco  
El muchacho del rulo desvío la mirada, tratando de ocultar el carmín de sus mejillas, por sobre la mesa deslizo el pequeño recipiente que contenía su gelato acercando se lo al joven español.

\- ¿Sabes que? Mejor tómalo de ahí -

_"No de mi boca, Idiota"_


End file.
